narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Yasaka's Animal Path
|english voice=Dave Mustaine |japanese voice=Takaya Hashi |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |deceased state=Deceased |age-part1=20-25 |height-part1=174 cm |weight-part1=50 kg |nature type=Wind Release, |affiliations=Kusagakure |relationship= Yasaka's Deva Path~Fellow Path, Yasaka's Naraka Path~Fellow Path, Yasaka Uchiha~Controller |jutsu= , Sickle Weasel Technique, Great Sickle Weasel Technique, , Body Flicker Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, |tools= , Chakra Disruption Blades, Giant Folding Fan, , Chakra Receiver, }} He was a shinobi that fought against Kamaitachi Kaguya in the past. His corpse was saved and preserved by him somehow after his defeat, and later converted into the Animal Path of Yasaka Uchiha. The name he used in life is currently unknown. Background Currently, little is actually known about his life prior to his meeting with Kamaitachi and Yasaka. It is known, however, that he was a high-level shinobi of Kusagakure, most likely a Jōnin. While out on a mission with his comrades, he stopped in a small town to rest and gather information. It was in an inn there that he encountered Kamaitachi and Yasaka on their initial journey to Amegakure. The man walked up to the two and rudely asked for the info he needed, only to receive a punch to the stomach from Kamaitachi. As Yasaka laughed at his expense, the Kusagakure shinobi became enraged, and called for his allies to assist him. As they came, he foolishly attempted to impale Kamaitachi through the abdomen with his sword, only for the latter to easily outmaneuver him and kick him into a wall. The shinobi's lower-level comrades then assaulted both Kamaitachi and Yasaka, although they were defeated in seconds when Yasaka defended with Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, killing them in the process. When Kamaitachi offered the man the option to run away in shame, though live to fight another day, he failed to heed the words, and hoisted the Giant Folding Fan strapped to his back out in front of him, preparing to attack. Using the Sickle Weasel Technique, he attempted to harm them both, but Kamaitachi had tossed a simple poisoned kunai before he could complete his attack, resulting in the shinobi being stabbed in the abdomen. The poison would result in his death soon after, prompting Kamaitachi to warp his body away into his pocket dimension via Kamui. His corpse was later preserved somehow and tranferred to Kamaitachi's laboratory in Amegakure, where it would eventually become Yasaka's Animal Path. Personality Although a high-level shinobi of his village, the Animal Path was not the smartest person in life. He would repeatedly "bite off more than he could chew", never thinking about the consequences of his actions, or how they would affect his comrades. Even when faced with death, he would continue to satisfy his primal urges, rather than think the situation through. Yasaka remarked that he was too stubborn, yet respected the fact that he was persistent. Appearance While alive, the Animal Path had green eyes and long black hair, most of which kept back into a ponytail by a gold ornament. Some locks draped down in front of his face, reaching down past his shoulders. He wore the standard attire of his village, although with a navy blue trench coat over it, as well as a silver necklace and the fan strapped to his back. As the Animal Path, he possesses Yasaka's Rinnegan and blue eyeshadow, much like the other Paths. It has a large bridge piercing through its upper nose which is attached on each cheek with a circular stud, one stud on its upper nose, six studs around the bottom of its face, and one stud on each ear. The body has multiple piercings on its chest and legs as well. Finally, his attire now consists of the standard Akatsuki wardrobe, including an Amegakure forehead protector to replace her old one. Abilities Very little is known about the abilities which the Animal Path possessed in life, other than the fact that he was a Wind Release user who wielded a Giant Folding Fan. As the corpse through which the Animal Path ability is channelled, this body has the ability to summon all of the animals under the control of Yasaka such as a Giant Insect, or a Giant Multi-Legged Reptile. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path requires no blood sacrifice or hand seals. The Animal Path can also summon people, which however, requires hand signs. ;Summons via the Animal Path: *Yasaka's Deva Path *Yasaka's Naraka Path *Detonating Hound *Giant Multi-Headed Dinosaur *Giant Chimera *Giant Insect *Giant Multi-Legged Reptile *Kamaitachi Kaguya *Karōshi Uchiha Trivia * The manner of his death is a reference to the Buddhist concept of the Animal Realm. In Samsara, the cycle of reincarnation, souls which lived a lifestyle of ignorance and stupidity would be reborn as animals, cursed with inferior minds that function solely on instinct. An example of the Animal Path's ignorant ways would be the fact that he chose to keep on fighting Kamaitachi and Yasaka without realizing he had already been beaten. Category:Male